NAMELESS MEMORY
by rainy hearT
Summary: KYUMIN. Kyuhyun dan  Sungmin. Terpisahkan oleh ingatan yang hilang. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuat Sungmin kembali mengingatnya. Wangi vanilla yang begitu lekat di hidung Kyuhyun. Chekidot. Real Chapter 2 is up, MIND TO R N R ?
1. Chapter 1

**NAMELESS MEMORY**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#muehehhehe#

Genre : Romance || Drama || Fluffy Angst||

Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || "Kehidupan begitu sulit. Terlebih jika harus mencoba bertahan sendiri. Tapi satu keyakinan pasti jika semuanya akan kembali pada garisnya. My love will completely COMPLETE." ||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**NAMELESS MEMORY**

**Terinspirasi dari Mini Drama untuk teaser Solo Album SS501...**

**And this is the KyuMin Version**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMELES MEMORY **

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Ini targetku?"

"Nde. Kau takut? Atau terlalu berat untukmu?"

Namja itu menyeringai kecil. Mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada foto seorang namja. "Satu tembakan dan dia akan mati."

"Bagus. Kerjakan untukku secepatnya. Aku ingin dia mati dan kau akan dapat imbalan yang sepantasnya."

.

.

Satu namja lain terlihat begitu serius menatap layar laptopnya. Bermain dengan pisau kecilnya. Menatap berulang kali foto namja yang begitu dibencinya. Ada bertumpuk alasan dan kebencian di hati namja itu. Dia tersenyum ringan dan...

.

Srakkk...

.

Satu lemparan tepat mengenai foto namja yang terpajang di dinding target pembunuhan untuk selanjutnya.

.

.

Di tepi jalan ini, namja itu menikmati ice creamnya. Terus menjilatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ia merogoh kantungnya ketika merasakan getaran di ponselnya.

"Nde Wonnie baby."

"..."

"Ahni, aku bosan menunggumu. Jadi aku keluar dari cafe saja. Mungkin bisa bertemu denganmu di jalan nanti."

"..."

"Ahni, aku jalan kaki."

"..."

Kemudian namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Melihat dimana posisi namja lain yang kini sedang menelfonnya. "Ah... Wonnie! Disini!"

"Minnie-ah!"

Namja yang beradad di sebrang jalan itu langsung menyebrang hendak menemui kekasihnya, begitu juga namja yang sedari tadi menikmati ice creamnya. Mereka bertemu di tengah jalan. Di tengah ramainya kerumunan penduduk Korea yang lainnya.

Namja tampan dengan tubuh tegapnya itu memeluk erat namja yang masih memegang kencang stick ice creamnya. Tanpa mengetahui di satu sudut jalan ada namja lain yang mengintai mereka, tanpa mengetahui di dalam mobil tak jauh dari mereka ada namja lain yang sudah mempersiapkan pistolnya.

.

Dooor...!

.

Doooor...!

.

Dua tembakkan mengarah langsung pada dua namja yang berada di tengah jalan itu. Dan namja yang bersembunyi itu langsung pergi. Dan namja yang ada di dalam mobil itu langsung melesat jauh dari lokasi.

.

.

"Good job Cho Kyuhyun."

Namja di dalam mobil itu menyeringai.

.

.

"Lee Donghae, aku tahu kau yang terbaik. Bayaranmu akan ku transfer ke rekeningmu.".

.

.

.

**TBC/end**

Mind To RnR

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	2. Chapter 1 : KILL

**NAMELESS MEMORY**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#muehehhehe#

Genre : Romance || Drama || Fluffy Angst||

Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || "Kehidupan begitu sulit. Terlebih jika harus mencoba bertahan sendiri. Tapi satu keyakinan pasti jika semuanya akan kembali pada garisnya. My love will completely COMPLETE." ||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**NAMELESS MEMORY**

**Terinspirasi dari Mini Drama untuk teaser Solo Album SS501...**

**And this is the KyuMin Version**

**Mianhe jika ada sedikit atau banyak part yang berbeda. Mohon dimaafkan**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMELES MEMORY **

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

.

"Bereskan dan tanda tangani ini."

_Namja _paruh baya itu menyodorkan satu amplop besar berisi beberapa surat kuasa dan penyerahan atas harta keluarga Lee. Dan _namja_ di depannya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku bukan orang murahan yang bertekuk lutut pada uangmu. Apalagi pada ancamanmu. Jangan berfikir jika aku takut pada orang rendahan sepertimu."

_Namja_ tampan itu, Choi Siwon melempar kasar amplopnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan _namja_ yang kini sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

Bunyi sepatu yang terdengar jelas seiring langkah gemetarnya seakan menambah kesan bahwa sebentar lagi hanya ada kemarahan dan hukuman dari atasannya. _Namja _paruh baya itu berjalan pelan menuju satu meja di ruangan yang benar-benar luas tanpa pengawal satupun.

"Akh... Cha Woo Young. Selamat datang."

_Namja_ dengan pakaian kebesarannya serta pemantik pemotong jari yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, tersenyum lebar ketika partner atau lebih kasar disebut bawahannya datang dengan wajah datar dan tubuh dingin gemetaran.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Mudah bukan. Hahahahaha..."

_Namja_ itu tertawa terbahak seraya menepuk bahu Woo Young. Tapi ketika bawahannya itu hanya diam, dia bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Ia kemudian meraih leher Woo Young dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya bisa benar-benar kau lakukan huh? Kau bodoh! Dan oh..." _Namja_ itu tersenyum licik dan menyeringai, meraih jemari Woo Young dan mengulumnya. "Jari manismu ini memang benar-benar manis..."

.

Cetikkk...

.

"Hhahahhahaha..."

_Namja _itu berlalu dari hadapan Woo Young dan berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Mulai memainkan laptop di hadapannya. Sesekali menyeringai kecil dan memicingkan matanya.

"Dasar agen tidak tahu diri. Kau akan sadar kau berurusan dengan siapa. Hahahhahaa..."

_Namja _itu tertawa kasar dan menekan tombol send. Mengirim rekaman dari laptopnya ke salah satu pembunuh bayaran kepercayaannya.

.

.

Di satu kamar yang terlihat sedikit redup dengan pencahayaan yang begitu terbatas, duduklah _namja_ itu di tepi kasur yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk _namja_ yang masih belum ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

Hingga akhirnya _namja_ itu menggeliat pelan dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya dan juga sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri di lengannya.

"Kau..."

Dan ia begitu terkejut menemukan dirinya sendiri di kamar itu. Begitu terkejut saat menemukan _namja_ tampan yang masih setia memainkan pistolnya. Dan _namja_ tampan itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, untuk kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan namja yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"Ya...! Mau kemana kau? Lepaskan aku!"

Tapi teriakan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu. _Namja_ tampan dengan wajah datarnya itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan menyimpan senjatanya. Kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

_Namja_ tampan itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia menatap penuh kebencian pada _namja _yang ada di dalam video yang baru saja diterimanya. Semua ingatan di otaknya berputar cepat dan berhenti pada satu waktu dimana seharusnya ia tak menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai kecil untuk kemudian memainkan pistolnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada waktu dimana dia menembak Siwon. Satu hal yang benar-benar ia sesali adalah, ada orang lain yang mempunyai rencana yang sama dengannya.

Entah membunuh Siwon atau membunuh _namja_ yang kini ada bersamanya. Pikiran Kyuhyun terus menerawang jauh, ke waktu yang begitu lalu. Ke waktu dimana ia masih hidup tenang dan menikmati semua kehidupannya dimasa lalu itu. Bukan seperti saat ini, dimana hanya ada kebencian dan hasrat untuk membunuh di hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, kembali duduk tenang disisi seorang _namja_ yang masih tertidur lelap, atau lebih mudah dikatakan jika _namja_ itu pingsan. Hingga akhirnya suara lenguhan kecil membuat perhatian Kyuhyun terpusat pada _namja_ yang kini mulai menggeliat menahan sakit di lengannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ahhhhsss..."

"Sudah tak usah banyak tingkah."

_Namja _itu menatap dalam pada Kyuhyun. "Siapa kau? Ahssshhh..." _Namja_ itu kembali meringis pelan seraya memegangi lengannya. Ia mencoba duduk dan menghindari tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba meraih lengannya.

"Ck... diam saja, bisa tidak? Kau terlalu banyak bergerak! Ck... _namja_ yang sangat lemah."

_Namja_ itu semakin kesal pada Kyuhyun, dan seakan kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Tapi ia tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun membalut luka gores di lengannya. Sungguh, ia juga heran mengapa hanya seperti itu saja ia bisa pingsan.

"Kau sangat lemah. Hanya terkena tembakan dilengan saja kau sudah pingsan."

"Berapa hari aku pingsan?"

"Baru dua hari. Dan sebenarnya aku pun malas menolongmu."

_Namja_ manis itu terhentak seketika, ia teringat dengan kekasihnya yangmungkin saja bernasib sama dengannya. "Akh... Wonnie..." Ia mencoba bangkit tapi Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tetap disini."

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil dan meninggalkan _namja_ itu sendirian di kamarnya. _Namja_ itu mencoba membuka pintunya. Menggedornya keras dan terus berteriak.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau gila! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Dan hingga ia lelah dan perlahan menangis pun, tetap saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun seakan sudah tuli dan tak mendengarkannya sedikitpun.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju dapur kecilnya. Menyiapkan sekedar makanan yang bisa ia buat dan juga segelas susu. Membawanya ke dalam kamar yang berisi sanderanya.

Didalam kamar itu, _namja_ yang terlihat lemah dan pucat itu segera beranjak dari kasurnya saat mendengar derap langkah menuju ke kamarnya. Ia segera meraih kotak kayu yang terletak diatas meja dan bersiap menghadang Kyuhyun di sisi pintu.

.

Ceklek...

.

"Gya!"

.

Brugghhh...

.

"Ah... wae?" _Namja_ itu sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun hanya terhuyung tanpa pingsan atau luka sekalipun. "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Bodoh."

Dan Kyuhyun menutup cepat pintunya dan kembali menguncinya. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan _namja_ yang ada didalam kamar sandera itu.

_Namja_ itu, Lee Sungmin. Hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dan membanting semua benda yang ada di kamar itu. Melempar kasar makanan yang baru saja di bawa Kyuhyun.

"Gya! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada foto seorang namja. "Choi Siwon, bodoh!" Ia menyeringai menatap foto _namja_ yang baru saja menjadi targetnya, dan sayangnya namja itu...

"Kenapa? Bisa – bisanya kau masih hidup." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, saat melihat video dilaptopnya. Video yang baru saja dikirim oleh orang yang menyewanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat korban penembakan itu selamat dan sedang menjalani perawatan intensif di satu rumah sakit dan dengan pengawalan begitu banyak polisi dan juga anggota secret agent dari kepolisian Korea.

.

.

Ketua geng mafia itu, Kang Young Min atau lebih dikenal dengan Kang Min. Ia kembali mengirim data dari target pembunuhan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Membawa pistol itu bersamanya dan memastikan semuanya aman saat rumah itu ia tinggalkan.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju satu bar di malam yang larut itu. Keadaan sudah sangat sepi dan hanya tersisa seorang _namja _yang masih duduk lemah dan terus saja mengigau karena mabuk. Dengan satu lemparan dan...

.

Sreet...

.

Pisau itu menancap sempurna dileher korban selanjutnya. Dan dengan cepat anak buah dari _namja _yang baru saja Kyuhyun bunuh itu segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terus berusaha menghindari dan sesekali melawan beberapa orang yang mulai dekat dengan posisinya.

"Sial!"

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu keluar darurat dari bar itu. Pukulan demi pukulan telak ia dapatkan diseluruh tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia menyeret satu orang dari gerombolan yang mengeroyoknya dan menjadikannya sandera. Mengarahkan pisaunya pada leher _namja_ itu.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Huh... tak semudah itu..."

"Akhhhss..."

Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit di sela tulang telapak tangannya saat entah dari mana sanderanya itu malah menusukkan pisau ke tangannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong sanderanya dan berlari keluar dari bar itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, Siwon sudah mengintainya dari kejauhan. _Namja_ itu tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mendekati korban pembunuhan Kyuhyun. Seorang ketua geng mafia yang sudah lama menjadi targetnya.

Mati dengan mudah di tangan pembunuh bayaran yang kini menjadi sasaran dan target utamanya. Siwon menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Melangkah pelan meninggalkan bar itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih menyusuri setiap jalanan menuju rumahnya. Sempat ia berhenti di salah satu toko perhiasan. Menatap nanar pada satu benda yang tersimpan indah di etalase toko itu.

"Seharusnya..."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum miris dan kembali berjalan tertatih menuju rumahnya.

.

.

**Other Side**

.

.

Brukkk...

Ia melempar satu amplop yang begitu tebal dan jelas bisa dilihat jika amplop itu berisi uang. _Namja_ itu lalu duduk di sofa nyamannya dan sedikit merelaksasikan otot dan pikirannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika ia akan melakukannya lagi.

"Kau tak terlihat senang."

_Namja_ itu menatap pada sumber suara. _Namja_ manis dengan rambut almondnya berjalan ke arahnya membawa dua gelas kopi hitam yang mungkin saja rasanya benar-benar pahit.

"Aku menembaknya dan kukira dia mati, tapi ternyata ada yang menyelamatkannya."

"Lee Sungmin, putra tunggal dari Lee Corp. Orang yang telah menghancurkan usaha ayahmu dan juga kekasihnya Choi Siwon. Orang yang telah membunuh ayahmu meski tak sengaja."

"Ayah Choi Siwon sengaja menembak ayahku. Aku melihatnya."

_Namja_ tampan itu terlihat kesal saat sahabatnya terlihat menyalahkannya atau seakan mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah satu kesalahan.

"Kulihat kau tak senang. Apa kau menyesal atau kau malu karena tak ada satu target pun yang mati. Dan oh..." _Namja _itu menatap dalam padanya. "Aku lupa, kau menembak sekali lalu bagaimana bisa terdengar dua tembakan."

"Lee Hyukjae, bisakah kau berhenti bicara. Aku sedang kesal."

Hyukjae beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa cangkir kopi itu bersamanya. "Minumlah kopi ini. Rasanya manis meski warnanya hitam dan jika kau tak begitu menyukai upahmu, kau bisa mengembalikannya pada Kang Min. Kurasa ia dengan senang hati menerima uangnya kembali."

"Pergi dan bawa uangnya ." _Namja_ itu menyodorkan uangnya pada Hyukjae. "Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Eum..."

"Gomawo."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu namja itu dengan amplop yang berisi uangnya. "Kau tahu, aku suka wangi uangmu. Baunya khas dan lebih bisa kunikmati saat mengingat jika kau mencarinya dengan susah payah untukku."

"Nde Hyukkie, habiskanlah. Bersenang-senanglah."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan meminum sedikit kopinya. "Hae-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut menjadi pembunuh bayaran sepertimu tapi ternyata berjudi lebih menyenangkan."

.

.

.

**2beeCoN**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe karena ch. 1 ini begitu lama. Maafkanlah author yang suka sekali ngaret dan ngadat.**

**Semoga story-nya ga aneh dan bisa dinikmati.**

**Jeongmall gamsahamnida untuk reader dan juga reviewerku di ff ini :**

Cha2LoveKorean, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Ryu, cottoncanyme, Park KyuMin, QMingKyutes137, FLAKYUMIN, Cho Ummu Archuleta, tjkyuri, lienaJoYers137, Reihan Youngshimi, Rima KyuMin Elf, dian minimin, chikyumin, aniya1004, Jirania, yolyol, ShinNa Daniel, bunny's kyumin, Min190196, Hyeri, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, my2pikadream, imsml, emak mecca, MegaKyu, BunnyMinnie, Kyumin1307, Minni Trancy, kyuminlinz92, Rizka Iwanda, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Hld Hana SungMinnie, Mard707, KyuLie Minnie, Tika, emyKMS, nene, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, leeyasmin and semua reader and reviewer yang udah add me and this story jadi fav, GOMAWO.

.

Very big hug and thanks to reviewer di facebook.

And please enjoy my very first collaboration ff with **Lee Hyeri** and **Miyu1905**

**My Lover's Skill**

**Rated : M**

**.**

.

**Add Me on my FB : Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart.**

**On My Twitter : Rainy_Heart88**

**.**

**.**

**Gamsahae .  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2 : Ring

**NAMELESS MEMORY**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK Member

- OC

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#muehehhehe#

Genre : Romance || Drama || Fluffy Angst||

Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || "Kehidupan begitu sulit. Terlebih jika harus mencoba bertahan sendiri. Tapi satu keyakinan pasti jika semuanya akan kembali pada garisnya. My love will completely COMPLETE." ||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**NAMELESS MEMORY**

**Terinspirasi dari Mini Drama untuk teaser Solo Album SS501...**

**And this is the KyuMin Version**

**Mianhe jika ada sedikit atau banyak part yang berbeda. Mohon dimaafkan**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMELES MEMORY **

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

.

Sepeninggal Hyukkie, Donghae hanya merenung dan mencoba untuk tidur. Namun terasa sangat sulit baginya saat ia terus saja mengingat bagaimana rentetan peristiwa ayahnya yang terbunuh dengan cara yang sangat keji. Entahlah, setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui.

Ayah Choi Siwon, seorang kepala penjaga kemanan yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Tuan Lee Young Won, menembak ayahnya didepan matanya sendiri. Hae meremas kuat genggaman tangannya saat semua kejadian mengenaskan itu berputar kembali diotaknya.

"Cih...Seharusya kau mati saja. Siwon! Aku akan membunuhmu."

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

"Appa, kenapa bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan itu disini?"

Donghae mulai mengeluh saat ia tahu jika ia mengantarkan Appanya untuk bertemu dengan Lee Young Won ditempat yang sepertinya tak bisa dianggap layak sebagai tempat pertemuan dua orang rekan bisnis.

"Appa, kau membawa senjata?" Dahi Hae mengkerut ketika melihat sebuah pistol terselip di pinggang ayahnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Appa?"

Lee Yunho, ayah Hae hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu putranya itu. "Ini hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bukankah aneh, seorang konglomerat mengajakku bertemu ditempat seperti ini. Dan jangan kau lupakan jika ia juga mempunyai pengawal yang sangat setia padanya. Pengawal itu tak bisa diremehkan.

"Ah nde, Choi Jungmo. Dia memang anggota kepolisian yang cukup hebat."

.

.

"Tuan Lee, kau terjerat hutang terlalu banyak di bank. Daripada kau pusing, kau bisa menerima bantuanku dan menyerahkan perusahaanmu."

Lee Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil, akh tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai. "Aku tak akan sebodoh itu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu, jika kau yang menyebabkan kebangkrutanku?"

"Hahahahaha..."Lee Young Won tertawa keras. Kemudian ia meminta berkas yang dipegang oleh Jungmo. "Ini adalah berkas yang kurasa bisa membuatmu melepaskan semua hutangmu. Ayolah, bisnismu itu hanya mengganggu usahaku. Kurasa uang ini cukup untukmu membuka usaha baru. Restoran ramyun mungkin." Kembali, Young Won tertawa dengan tatapan mengejeknya pada Yunho.

Hae sebenarnya sudah kesal, melihat ayahnya harus diperlakukan begitu rendah oleh Young Won. Tapi ia harus menahan diri dan bersembunyi di mobil mereka dan diam disana. Young Won tak boleh tahu kehadirannya. Itu adalah kesepakatan mereka. Karena itulah, Yunho sengaja membawa pistol bersamanya.

.

Praaak...

.

Yunho melempar kasar map berisi dokumen itu ke aspal di bawah jembatan. Ia menginjaknya kasar dan menyeringai. "Oh, caramu terlalu keji. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyingkirkan aku? Kampungan!"

Young Won menggeram marah, ia memberi kode pada Jungmo. Dengan satu tarikan Jungmo menangkap satu lengan kiri Yunho dan secara cepat menariknya ke kap depan mobil Young Won.

"Appa!"

"Oh,kau membawa putra kesayanganmu bersamamu ya? Hei, apa kau lupa aku memintamu datang sendiri?" Young Won berjalan mendekati Hae dan membenarkan jaket Hae. "Lee Donghae kau tampan nak..."

"Cih... kampungan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada appaku hah?"

"Eits, jangan marah dulu. Aku hanya memintanya untuk tanda tangan, bukankah itu pekerjaan mudah?" Dan dengan kerendahan hatinya, Young Won memungut berkas yang sudah sedikit kusut itu. Ia membuka mapnya dan mengeluarkan satu kertas terakhir dari beberapa lembar yang lain.

"Lihatlah, hanya satu tanda tangan dan semua selesai. Kau bisa hidup senang, dan appamu itu bisa menikmati masa tuanya dengan bahagia."

Hae merebut kertas itu dari Young Won dan membaca keseluruhan isi dari perjanjian yang ada dikertas lain. Dan setelah beberapa menit, ia menjatuhkan dokumen itu dan menginjaknya kembali.

"Caramu licik. Kampungan!" Hae menggeram marah dan meraih kerah Young Won.

"Hei, beraninya kau!"

"Hae cukup! Hentikan!" Yunho berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jungmo. Dan pergerakan tubuh Yunho membuat pistol yang ia bawa sedikit terlihat.

"Oh, hei kau membawa senjata rupanya."

Young Won mendorong Hae dan berjalan mendekat pada Yunho. Dengan mudah, ia menarik senjata Yunho. Kemudian dengan cepat, ia mengambil satu berkas file lagi di dalam mobilnya. "Kau mengatakan aku kampungan dan licik. Seharusnya, kata-kata itu untukmu." Young Won mendekati Hae dan menoyorkan senjatanya pada Hae.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yunho berteriak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Jungmo. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Karena Yunho terus saja bergerak, membuat Jungmo terpaksa mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menodongkan pada kepala Yunho.

"Kalau kau tak bisa diam, aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu."

Yunho memutar wajahnya dan meludahi namja itu dengan cepat. Kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau ini pengawal dari kepolisian atau satuan preman hah? Tak tahu sopan santun."

"Kau!" Jungmo berteriak kesal menatap wajah Hae.

"Hei sudahlah Jungmo. Ayo cepat tanda tangani saja, tak usah banyak bicara atau aku akan membunuh anakmu." Young Won kembali menatap pada Hae. "Anak tunggalmu ini sangat tampan Yunho. Tak kusangka jika Jae bisa melahirkan putra setampan ini."

"Cih, jangan sebut istriku dengan mulut kotormu itu." Yunho menatap pada Hae. "Seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu, maafkan Appa."

"Nde gwenchana Appa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh lihatlah, betapa mengharukannya drama ayah dan anak ini. Menggelikan." Young Won tersenyum dan kemudian mengeluarkan penanya. "Ayo, sudah tanda tangani saja dan nikmati tidur malam kalian dirumah."

Dan biar bagaimanapun Young Won memaksa, tetap saja Yunho tak mau menandatangani berkas itu. Hingga akhirnya perkelahian sengit terjadi antara mereka.

"Hentikan! Jangan pukuli appa-ku lagi!"

"Hei, ayah bodohmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali takmau tanda tangan, padahal kurasa itu pekerjaan mudah."

Young Won mendorong Hae hingga menabrak Yunho. Hae memeluk tubuh Yunho yang penuh luka akibat tendangan dan pukulan dari Jungmo. Hae menatap tajam pada Jungmo. "Kau! Choi Jungmo, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Hae berteriak keras dan mengambil pistol yang jatuh ke lantai. Pergulatan kembali saat Jungmo berusaha mengambil pistol itu hingga akhirnya...

.

Doooor...

.

Satu tembakan dan satu tubuh terkulai lemas didalam pelukannya. Hae menangis lirih saat darah mengalirpelan menembus dada Yunho. "Appa..."

"Ayo Jungmo, kita pergi."

Dan dalam sekejap, dua namja itu telah menghilang dari sana. Hae memeluk erat tubuh Yunho, nafas berat Yunho mulai terasa, Hae makin menangis lirih. "Mianhe, appa. Karena ku, harusnya kau tak melindungiku. Kau harus selamat, Appa."

Hae mencoba bergegas untuk membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit. Namun sepertinya, namja itu lebih memilih pilihan yang lain. "Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin terus berada disisi Umamu. Biarkan aku memeluknya meski kami sama-sama sudah tak hidup lagi. Berjuanglah, appa akan selalu mendukungmu. Mianhe..."

Dan mata itu semakin menutup rapat. Nafas berat itu, sudah tak ada lagi, dan genggaman tangan yang biasanya kuat sudah melemah dan terlepas.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian!"

Dan Hae, hanya bisa berteriak, menangis dan berteriak lagi diantara luka dan kesedihannya. Dia harus sendiri. "Choi Jungmo! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Hae menggenggam kuat tangannya, ia masih kesal saat mengetahui putra tunggal Jungmo masih hidup. "Sial, harusnya dia mati! Oh, dan anak Lee itu..."

Hae berhenti menggerutu, ia mengingat satu kenyataan. "Aku mengarahkannya pada Lee Sungmin, tapi kenapa anak Choi itu juga tertembak. Atau, memang ada orang lain yang akan membunuh Siwon. Baguslah... sangat bagus."

Hae tersenyum, akh... lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia lemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Melihat satu sosok yang tidur pulas di sofanya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat lehermu sakit Hyuk?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai atas, dimana ia menyekap Sungmin. Membawa satu kalung yang tak sengaja terjatuh di lantai kamarnya yang baru ia temukan malam ini. Kyuhyun tahu betul, kalung siapa itu.

Kyuhyun, membuka gemboknya. Ia menemukan Sungmin yang terlelap dan terlihat pucat. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi kasur dan mulai menatap Sungmin. Begitu banyak pikiran terus memenuhi otaknya tekadang tergurat kebencian, namun ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa terlukanya ia.

Kyuhyun menatap cincin pada kalung Sungmin. Dan ia tersenyum kecil, ia tahu satu hal dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin, dan namja itu langsung terbangun dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Mau apa lagi? Jika kau tak mau melepaskanku, tak usah menggangguku."

"Ini." Kyuhyun diam sejenak, ia menatap mata Sungmin. "Kurasa ini milikmu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meletakkan kalung itu di kasurnya. Dan saat ia hendak beranjak pergi, ia kembali tertahan oleh satu tangan yang memegang lengannya.

"Kau terluka."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan Sungmin, ia tak tahu harus apa. Ia bergegas melepaskan perban yang membalut lukanya. Membuka kain sekedarnya yang tadinya membalut luka di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian membalut luka Kyuhyun dengan perbannya.

"Jangan sok baik padaku." Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap sedingin mungkin pada Sungmin, namun jauh di lubuk hati Sungmin, ada satu titik yang benar-benar peduli pada namja dingin itu. Dan Sungmin, ia sama sekali tak tahu mengapa seperti itu.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan kamar itu dan menggemboknya kembali. Sungmin, ia hanya bisa terus berteriak meminta Kyuhyun untuk membukakkan pintu bodoh itu.

"Lepaskan aku... Jebal..."

Sungmin yang mulai lelah hanya bisa menatap kosong pada seluruh sudut kamar itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana ia berada. Menatap malas pada makanan yang mungkin diantarkan Kyuhyun saat ia tidur. Jujur, ia lapar.

Beberapa hari tak makan dan hanya minum, membuatnya benar-benar lemas. Tubuhnya seakan melupakan jika ia bisa beberapa gerakan bela diri. Ia terlalu lelah dan takut. Sungguh takut.

Sungmin mencoba memakan sandwichnya. Entah rasanya akan seperti apa, tapi ia mencoba memakannya. Gigitan pertama, terasa baik dan cukup bisa menyamankan perutnya. Ia melirik satu lempengan yang sepertinya berupa strip obat.

"Anemia."

Ia membaca kertas itu. Satu kenyataan yang membuatnya sadar beberapa hari ini. Ia biasanya mengabaikan yang lain dan hanya mengambil minumnya saja. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar memikirkan satu hal.

"Apakah kau mengenalku?"

.

.

Sebuah ingatan kembali berputar di kepala Kyuhyun. Dan wajahnya sangat datar. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mengingatnya, namun tetap saja teringat olehnya. "Cih... keterlaluan kau!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada satu foto yang menjadi target operasi pembunuhannya pertama kali. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan memilih jalan seperti ini. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Tapi membunuh orang yang sengaja mengusiknya, seakan terdengar dan memang sangat menyenangkan saat ia melakukannya.

Ia selalu berhasil dan baru kali ini gagal. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia menembak Siwon. "Kenapa ada tembakan lain? Siapa yang akan membunuh Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua cincin yang menyatu di kalung yang ia pakai. Menatap kalung itu. "Seharusnya..."

.

.

**Seulas pikiran dan Kenangan Kyuhyun**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

Aku belum pernah merasakannya, dan kali ini terasa sungguh berbeda. Dia sangat istimewa. Senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkan ke semua orang, membuatnya semakin istimewa dimataku. Wajah yang sempurna meski pada kenyataannya dia dan aku sama.

Sosoknya berjalan mendekatiku. Langkahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, bibir belepotan penuh dengan cream berwarna pink menandakan jika ia benar-benar menikmati cone strawberry itu.

"Kyunie..."

"Eummm..."

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Kau tak pernah salah, kau sempurna Minnie..."

Dan kesempurnaan itu milikku. Dia milikku.

Bersama sejak tahun pertama sekolah kami di universitas ini. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik dari awal pertemuanku dengannya. Hingga akhirnya, hari itu datang...

Hari dimana Lee Young Won menemukan keganjilan hubungan yang disembunyikan dengan sangat rapat oleh Sungmin. Hari dimana Young Won mulai membenci keluarga Cho dan keturunannya. Hari dimana Young Won menekan Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk menikah dengan yeoja pilihannya.

Hingga tiba dimana saat Sungmin menolak, hari itu...

Hari dimana Lee Young Won mati tertembak...

Hari dimana Sungmin mengalami trauma berlebihan ...

Hari dimana Sungmin terus menyalahkan dirinya dan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kelanjutan keturunan Lee, hingga akhirnya pikiran Sungmin terganggu.

Aku tahu ini bukan salah Sungmin, lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa jika sekarang dia melupakanku dan malah memeluk Siwon sebagai sandarannya.

Bahkan dia masih menyimpan cincin yang pertama kali aku berikan saat peringatan satu tahun kami, hingga akhirnya aku membeli cincin pernikahan dan kini cincin itu hanya menghiasi leherku saja. Seperti mengikatku.

Aku ingin membunuh Sungmin karena kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan aku? Hanya amnesia ringan. Tapi untuk ingatan beberapa tahun belakang dia akan melupakannya. Dan ingatan masa kecilnya dia akan mengingatnya.

Ingatan dimana ia begitu mengagumi Siwon.

"Cih..."

Aku sungguh membencinya. Dan Sungmin melupakanku begitu saja. Menyandarkan semua bebannya pada Siwon. Seorang putra Choi Jungmo yang juga mati tertembak bersama dengan ayah Sungmin.

Entahlah, siapa yang membunuhnya. Yang jelas, bisnis appaku berjalan lancar di China setelah ia memutuskan untuk lebih mengembangkan usahanya disana. Karena tekanan konglomerat Lee, karena Lee akan melakukan semuanya untuk memenangkan tender dan mematikan perusahaan lain.

Aku sungguh membencinya.

Tapi aku mencintai Sungmin. Begitu mencintainya hingga seluruh dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat kenyataan jika di jari manis Sungmin sudah melingkar benda berwarna putih yang begitu berkilau dimataku.

Dan aku sangat membencinya.

Kalung itu, dan cincin itu. Meski tak mahal, aku senang dia masih memakainya. Meski mungkin dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia memakainya. Tak ada ukiran nama atau inisial. Tak ada juga batu permata atau berlian mahal lainnya. Cincin polos putih pertama pemberianku untuknya, saat tahun pertama kami, tahun baru itu...

Hanya itu yang dulu bisa kuberikan padanya, ditengah tekanan keluarga Lee, dan keluargaku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ditengah tekanan keluarga Lee, dan aku hanya bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan yang setiap hari memegang notes kecil untuk membuat catatan pesanan.

Hingga akhirnya Appa memutuskan untuk pergi ke China, dan aku lebih memilih bersama Sungmin di Korea. Masih bisa kuingat jelas setiap perkataannya. Tatapan sendunya dan juga garis basah yang entah mengapa ia alirkan untukku.

Seharusnya aku yang menangis saat itu. Menerima kenyataan dia akan meninggalkan aku dan memilih untuk menikah dengan yeoja yang sudah dipilih Lee sejak lama. Aku tak bisa membencinya saat itu, meski sesungguhnya aku begitu ingin memukulinya.

Sungmin seperti orang lain yang sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku. Tak cukupkah, setelah sekian lama kita bersama?

Dan puncaknya adalah hari kematian Lee. Dimana Sungmin begitu terpukul dan aku sama sekali tak bisa memeluknya. Dimana Sungmin jatuh dari tangga dan mengalami amnesia, dan ia tak mengingatku selamanya.

Masih kuingat saat itu, saat ia berbicara padaku. Semakinmenjadikanku asing baginya. Seharusnya hari itu adalah hari dimana aku bisa memberikannya cincin ini. Tapi dia malah...

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

**Flashback On**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

**.**

"Nuguya?"

"Kau tak mengingatku?"

"Mian, tapi amnesiaku... aku tak bisa mengingat beberapa orang yang dekat denganku beberapa tahun ini."

Dan namja itu hanya diam. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Seakan semuanya terlihat kabur dan hanya bayangan semu. Sungguh, aku tak mengenalnya. Meski sudah kucoba mengingat semua kenanganku beberap tahun terakhir ini.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kuingat selain kematian appa-ku. Dan juga tak ada hal lain yang bisa kuingat, selain namja yang selama ini aku kagumi. Entahlah, ini terlalu buram untukku.

Tapi melihat kesedihan yang terlihat jelas dimata tajam yang seharusnya menakutkan itu, seakan mengingatkanku dan mencoba memaksaku untuk terus mengingat semuanya.

"Akhhhh!"

Dan aku hanya berteriak menahan sakit yang seakan terus menggerogoti isi kepalaku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

.

.

"Bersamalah denganku dan aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku."

Nyaman.

Ya, ini sungguh nyaman dan juga aman. Dengan tubuh tegap dan martial arts yang ia miliki, dia begitu sempurna. Ditambah lagi dia salah satu anggota organisasi rahasia dari kepolisian Seoul membuatnya terlihat semakin semurna. Dan dia memilihku.

Entahlah, apakah aku seharusnya bahagia atau membencinya. Aku benci karena aku terlihat lemah dimatanya. Padahal kemampuanku tak terlalu buruk jika dibanding dengannya.

Dan kali ini, adalah saat dimana semua terasa seperti mimpi.

Ia tak menuntutku banyak hal. Hanya memintaku untuk bersamanya, dan benda silver itu melingkar sempurna di jariku. Pertunangan ini sangat sempurna, dan dia lebih dari sekedar sempurna.

Tapi mengapa, aku masih merasakan satu sisi yang terlihat sangat kecil dimataku. Satu sudut yang hanya berupa titik di hatiku namun ini begitu menyayatku. Satu sudut kecil, dimana aku merasa sedih dengan pertunangan ini. Dimana semua terasa ganjil, dan aku benar-benar merasa jika sesungguhnya bukan ini yang aku inginkan.

Tertembak.

Dan menemukan tubuhku berada dalam ruangan kamar yang remang dengan wangi maskulin yang kental. Untuk beberapa hari aku melupakan wajah itu, namun sekarang aku mengingatnya.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Aku tahu, aku mengenalnya. Mata obsidian yang terlihat jelas menggoreskan luka, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mengingatnya.

Namja yang membawa kalung dengan dua cincin yang terlihat jelas didadanya saat itu.

"Chakkaman."

Kalung, untaian rantai itu dan juga cincin. Aku merasa sedikit nyaman tapi juga aneh. Aku meraba dadaku.

Kalung dengan cincin polos dan rantainya yang entah bagaimana aku bisa memiliki benda ini. Namun semuanya terasa kosong saat beberapa hari lalu aku kehilangan ini, dan sekarang kalung ini kembali bersamaku.

Aku masih bertanya, untuk apa aku menyimpan kalung ini? Dari siapa? Siapa yang memberiku kalung ini?

Lenganku masih terasa nyeri. Meski hanya tergores peluru, tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit. Dan aku mulai merasakan dan memikirkan satu hal.

Kyuhyun, dia mungkin pembunuh atau orang yang sengaja ingin menembakku ataupun Siwon. Tapi mengapa aku masih bisa merasakan betapa dalam tatapan matanya itu padaku?

Terlebih saat tahu ia terluka, aku sungguh ingin membantunya.

Kuakui, dia baik dan memperhatikan aku. Meski Siwon juga baik, tapi semua ini terasa berbeda. Dan aku terus berfikir, mencoba kembali mengingat kenangan saat sebelum aku terjatuh dari tangga. Dan kurasa aku melupakan beberapa bagian penting dari hidupku.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?"

Siwon kembali menemui rekan kerjanya. Meski ia belum pulih benar, ia tetap saja harus menemukan Sungmin dan menyelamatkannya.

"Aku menemukannya?"

"Jeongmall yo?"

"Eum." Rekan Siwon itu hanya mengangguk yakin dan menunjuksatu titik dilayar monitornya. "Disinilah dia disekap. Dan kurasa itu adalah rumah lama keluarga Cho."

Dan Siwon mencoba tetap tersenyum, meski sesungguhnya ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Rumah lama keluarga Cho." Siwon menepuk bahu rekannya itu. "Good job. Gomawo."

Dan dalam sekejap, bayangan Siwon menghilang. Ia segera pulang ke rumahnya, atau lebih tepat kita sebut rumah Sungmin yang juga merupakan rumahnya. Rumah mereka.

Siwon menuju kamar Sungmin. Ia kemudian menuju satu lemari kecil yang dikunci dengan rapat, dan bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak bisa membukanya. Satu lemari kecil yang berisi semua kenangan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu milikku."

Siwon tersenyum sinis menatap sebuah pigura dimana terlihat jelas jika foto disana mengguratkan kebahagiaan. Foto seorang namja dengan kulit pucat tengah menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya dan mereka mencoba untuk berciuman dengan segala cara.

Konyol.

"Huh... harusnya aku tak mengambil foto ini."

Siwon tersenyum miris mengingat jika memang dia yang mengambil foto itu dihalaman depan rumah Sungmin. Dan Siwon kembali memasukkan semua benda dilemari itu dalam sebuah kardus.

"Lebih baik kenanganmu lenyap Minnie, karena kau milikku."

Siwon tersenyum menatap foto pertunangan mereka yang bisa dibilang ukurannya sangat besar itu, menempel sempurna didinding kamar Sungmin. Ya... Siwon sangat mencintai namja ini.

Siwon kemudian bergegas pergi dari kamar Sungmin dan menuju gudang. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa membakar kenangan Sungmin. Meski sulit bagi Sungmin untuk mengingat kenangannya, ia tahu saat itu akan tiba. Hari dimana Sungmin hanya akan menatap Kyuhyun dimatanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Kyuhyun duduk pelan disisi kasur Sungmin. Meletakkan menu sarapannya dimeja kecil didekat bed Sungmin. Kemudian ia menuju satu lemari di kamar itu. Lemari yang penuh dengan pakaian bersih dan juga wangi vanilla yang khas, dan Sungmin tahu benar wangi ini.

"Kenapa aku seperti mengenali wangi ini?"

"Ini vanilla, dan kurasa kau akan menyukainya."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Begitu banyak pertanyaan kembali berputar di otaknya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan Sungmin. Ia sibuk menyiapkan peralatan Sungmin. Untuk mandi dan juga lainnya. Dia bahkan menyiapkan air mandi dengan aroma teraphy untuk sekedar memanjakan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Ia tak sadar dan sama sekali tak menyangka jika Sungmin ingat namanya. Namun, ia masih tak ingin terlalu bahagia saat ini. Masih banyak rintangan yang seakan menunggunya untuk menuntaskan semuanya.

"Kau akan tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

**2beeCoN**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe karena ch. 2 ini begitu lama. Maafkanlah author yang suka sekali ngaret dan ngadat. Terlebih seperti terlihat hiatus dari semua jejaring soisal. Dan sekarang aku kembali.**

**Semoga story-nya ga aneh dan bisa dinikmati.**

**Jeongmall gamsahamnida untuk reader dan juga reviewerku di ff ini :**

Cha2LoveKorean, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Ryu, dian minimin, 960120, Miyu1905, Rosa Damascena, Secret Black Heart, ShiRa1210, cottoncanyme, Park KyuMin, QMingKyutes137, FLAKYUMIN, Cho Ummu Archuleta, tjkyuri, lienaJoYers137, Reihan Youngshimi, Rima KyuMin Elf, dian minimin, chikyumin, aniya1004, Jirania, yolyol, ShinNa Daniel, bunny's kyumin, Min190196, Hyeri, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, my2pikadream, imsml, emak mecca, MegaKyu, BunnyMinnie, Kyumin1307, Minni Trancy, kyuminlinz92, Rizka Iwanda, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Hld Hana SungMinnie, Mard707, KyuLie Minnie, Tika, emyKMS, nene, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, leeyasmin and semua reader and reviewer yang udah add me and this story jadi fav, GOMAWO.

.

Very big hug and thanks to reviewer di facebook.

And please enjoy my very first collaboration ff with **Lee Hyeri** and **Miyu1905**

**My Lover's Skill**

**Rated : M**

**.**

.

**Add Me on my FB : Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart.**

**On My Twitter : Rainy_Heart88**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo .**

Mind To RnR

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


End file.
